forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
William Wallcroft
Captain William Wallcroft is a character in the Forgotten series. He's an SAS regiment captain and serves alongside the SAS, the Unity Army, and Task Force Underdog in the campaigns throughout the series. Forgotten: Apocalypse The only time Wallcroft in combat is seen in Forgotten: Apocalypse, is where Wallcroft survives the Wrath of the Lamb and works with the survivors in his regiment to fight his way out of the city. From there, he's only seen as a bodyguard for the Global Tyranny Potentate Nikolai Danilova, up to the part where he's assassinated. Forgotten: The Mark In Forgotten: The Mark, Wallcroft's only seen during the Modern Warfare 2 crossover sections, including the Invasion of Washington D.C., the Invasion of Virginia and the conflicts with the Russian Inner Circle with Task Force 141, which appears to be a friendly organization. In addition, Wallcroft is seen as a "good cop"; he never antagonizes anyone and is relatively calm, except in hectic gunfights and\or emergency situations. Forgotten: Armageddon In Forgotten: Armageddon, Wallcroft is introduced during the Middle Eastern Invasion, where he witnesses Henry Blackburn's "death", as well as participating in the rescue of Liz Johnson from the PLR. He also participates in the Battle of London, the Battle of Paris, and the Second Battle of New York. From there, he's only seen as a non-combatant...until the Bozrah Invasion. He's taken prisoner by the PLR in Bozrah, but he's later liberated by the SAS and the Delta Force. He later has a run in with Miley Cyrus, AKA Hannah Montana. He fights against Fred Figglehorn's Inner Circle and the PLR until he meets Miley Cyrus in the Valley of Ben-Hinnom and later kills her in a fistfight, turning him into an international war criminal (similar to how Price and Soap were labeled as war criminals and fugitives after killing General Shepherd ). Later, he realizes that all his problems were traced to the PLR and makes his resolution to take down Solomon Lewis, only to find out someone else killed him first. With the PLR falling apart, Wallcroft had no choice but to help the SAS take down the Antichrist. The ambition takes him to new heights, ranging from being taken prisoner by the PLR for killing Miley Cyrus and later escaping, pursuing the Antichrist through the Valley of Ben-Hinnom, battling the PLR at the Valley of Jehosephat, rescuing Liz Johnson and Sadye Weible from the PLR (for the second time in a row), and finally, witnessing the Antichrist detonate a supernuke in the Valley of Ben-Hinnom. Luckily, he's evacuated via spaceship and later witnesses the Antichrist's demise at the hands of Caleb Windes. Trivia *Wallcroft's voice changes; throughout the entire Forgotten: The Mark plot, his voice is swapped with John Price. However, Wallcroft has his Craig Fairbrass-like voice in Forgotten: Armageddon's Act I, only to have his Captain Price -like voice again in Acts II and III. *He seems to have a habit of switching weapons for the benefit of other soldiers. This is clearly demonstrated when, shortly before the rescuing of Liz Johnson and Sadye Weible, he grabs an L85 assault rifle from a fellow British SAS soldier and swaps it for a G3. *Wallcroft is the first British soldier to be part of Task Force 141 and not turn evil along with Captain Price. *He seems to despise Miley Cyrus. *Like Henry Blackburn, Wallcroft's appearance changes throughout the various courses of the novel. In Forgotten: The Mark and Forgotten: Armageddon, he resembles actor Richard Armitage, until the Battle of Jerusalem, where he resembles actor Zach Efron instead. Weirdly, when the Bozrah Invasion rolls around, he looks like Richard Armitage again. *He, like Henry, uses Russian arms as well as British and American ones. Gallery What am I doing with this.jpg|Wallcroft holds an AKMS he stole from a dead PLR gunman. Trade!.jpg|"Here, mate. Gimme that! Take this, mate. It'll make you feel safer." What IS this?.jpg|Wallcroft finds some weird stuff Terminated.jpg|"And STAY DEAD!" Henry owns a PLR gunman.jpg|"KNIFE HIM, WALLCROFT!" OOW!.jpg|Wallcroft vs. a random rat. "BEAT THAT, MAGGOT!" Henry vs. a PLR gunman.jpg|"I think I just gave that guy a concussion." An MP7.jpg In Somalia....jpg What IS this?.jpg Start climbin'!.jpg Captain Price in Siberia.jpg An RPG-7 in Africa.jpg